Dutch Lullaby
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: Little!Netherlands x Reader: But sometimes, even as he grows up, you wish that your little Netherlands wouldn't grow up. That you could spend your days singing him lullaby's and brushing his hair as he falls asleep.


Dutch Lullaby – Little!NetherlandsxReader

.:Netherlands:.

_Sleep, baby sleep,  
Outside there walks a sheep,  
A sheep with white feet,  
Who drinks his milk so sweet,  
Sleep, baby sleep,  
Outside there walks a sheep. _

.:Netherlands:.

_Zoon_ – son

_Kind_ – child

_Mam_ – mother

.:Netherlands:.

It was dark around the lit buildings that towered over the green trees and tulip lined roads of Netherlands. You yourself had just come back from work and had went straight over to Spain's house to pick up your little Netherlands, who still had a strong dislike for Spain, where he had been baby sat for the day.

Some days you wondered why Netherlands disliked Spain so much. You wondered if it was because you had been joined in an alliance (coughdatedcough) with Spain for a little while when Netherlands was younger, before Spain had to cut it off, since he knew that he couldn't protect you but you could protect yourself. You shrugged the thought off, thinking that Netherlands was so solemn that he probably couldn't have been that overprotective.

Probably.

Sweet little Belgium promised to keep Netherlands at Spain's house with her, while you worked. When you began to leave the house with Spain waving wildly at you, Belgium was attempting to tackle your little Netherlands to the ground, while Netherlands was trying to overpower her to give you a goodbye hug.

You were now awfully tired from being overworked by your Boss, of course, but taking care of little Netherlands was first priority over yours. So you trudged on through the night towards your house.

"_Mam_, are we there yet?" little Netherlands squinted his eyes to look at you in the darkness from his spot on your back, as he was being held up in a piggy-back style.

"Hush, _zoon_, we're nearly there." You patted his sandy-blonde gravity defying hair down a bit with a free hand, smiling at his childishness. Laughing softly when little Netherlands squirmed against your back, you said, "_Kind_, if you really wanted to get home faster, you could have walked yourself home..."

Little Netherlands scrunched up his nose at the thought of climbing down from his _Mam's_ back, "No, I'm tired! I had to keep on running away from Spain when he tried to feed me some of his tomato salad. And anyways," Netherlands whispered softly, "I like it when _Mam_ carries me..."

Tilting your head thoughtfully, you smiled at the kid's tsundere, as little Nihon (Japan) put it, moment just then, "What was that, _zoon_?" Hearing him scoff, burying his face in the junction of your shoulder and neck, then giving off a long yawn, you giggled.

Looking around you, you saw noticed your house looming just up the tulip lined streets of Netherlands. You smiled, hiked little Netherlands himself up into a more comfortable position, before walking quickly up the hill. You smiled at your house; it was little on the old-fashioned side, but since it needed less maintenance, it suited yours and Netherlands preferences of wasting little to no money. It was also a very comfortable house for you to bring up your little Netherlands into a strong man.

Quietly, you whispered to the now drowsy little Netherlands to hold on tighter to your neck. You felt his clutch on you tighten, so you quickly retrieved the keys to this door from your pocket, opening and closing the door promptly before heading towards the light switch.

Little Netherlands was half-asleep by now, so you tried to make as little noise as possible. Tip-toeing up the stairs, you opened the door of his bedroom. You sighed at Netherlands pet rabbit sleeping on a little pillow beside the kid's bed, then glared when you saw some of the half-eaten tulip leaves scattered around the bedroom.

Little Netherlands shuffled a bit on your back, so you ignored the rabbit for now and went over to the bed and lied him on his back, before shaking him awake, "Come on, wake up, _k__ind_. You need to go into the bathroom, go to the toilet, wash your hands, brush your teeth and-"

"Change my clothes. I know _Mam_..." Little Netherlands cut you off, sighing exasperatedly, a sigh which turned into a yawn, before sluggishly dragging his feet towards the bathroom. You smiled at his back before, going over to your room to quickly change.

Little Netherlands went to the toilet without complaint, trying not to fall asleep all the while, stepped onto his children step-up to see the mirror, began washing his hands clean, then washed his hands again for good measure and finally brushing his teeth. Changing out of his clothes, he removed his blue and white scarf from his neck, wrapping it on a railing near your own scarf. Netherlands looked at his disheveled appearance from the mirror, softly tracing the scar above his eyebrow.

Netherlands let loose another long yawn, so he grabbed a hairbrush before closing the lights and door of the bathroom. His _Mam_, {Name}, always did like combing his hair before he slept and he didn't mind. It made _Mam_ happy and smile brighter. Little Netherlands always did think his _Mam_ was very pretty when she smiled. He even boasted to little Belgium that his _Mam_ was the prettiest girl ever.

Belgium stomped on his foot when he said that and wouldn't apologize till he apologized.

Little Netherlands walked into his bedroom, patting his little rabbit's ears as he waited for you. You entered the bedroom a little while later, smiling when you saw little Netherlands sleepily waiting for you.

"_Zoon_, come on. Get on the bed..." You ushered him quietly onto his bed, sitting behind him so that he could let his head rest in your lap, before taking the hair brush from his hands and finally brushing his spiked hair. Your little Netherlands yawned so cutely, you couldn't help but smile.

"_Mam_..." he whispered.

You blinked, before replying, "Yes, my _kind_?"

"Can you...sing me...a...lullaby?" he whispered softly, out of embarrassment and tiredness.

You smiled, gently moving your legs from under him and placing his head on a pillow. You fixed his blankets in a way that in covered and cocooned him. You whispered to him softly, in a calming way, brushing the strands of his blonde hair from his eyes.

"Of course, my _zoon_. I'll sing you a lullaby..."

.:Netherlands:.

_Slaap kindje slaap,  
daar buiten loopt een schaap.  
Een schaap met witte voetjes,  
die drinkt zijn melk zo zoetjes.  
Slaap kindje slaap,  
daar buiten loopt een schaap. _

.:Netherlands:.

As little Netherlands eyes shut peacefully, his body relaxed and his breathing smoothed out, you sung him a little Dutch lullaby. When he fell asleep, you opened your eyes that had closed as you sung, leaning over Netherlands to kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, my _kind_..." That night, you smiled as he slept, wishing to the God above that your little Netherlands would never have to grow up.

.:Netherlands:.

.:EINDE:.


End file.
